The World Health Organization (WHO) predicts that overweight and obesity may soon be the most significant cause of poor health. Food and beverages supporting a healthy life style are therefore in high demand. Such products should preferably be low in calories, but high in other beneficial nutrients.
EP 0748 168 relates to an alcohol free refreshing drink, which is prepared by fermenting glucose to gluconic acid using a microorganism. However, after the bacterial fermentation, the resulting liquid contains a high level of gluconic acid and gluconate. In order to reduce this, the beverage has to be diluted, thus reducing the level of other micro nutrients.
US20120114791 relates to methods for production of alcoholic beverages with reduced content of alcohol. The methods comprise treatment of an unfermented beverage starting solution with glucose oxidase and glucose isomerase, which may lead to a sugar reduction of around 19%. The methods may contain an optional step of removing at least a portion of the gluconic acid generated e.g. by means of neutralization by addition of a substance forming a sparingly soluble salt of gluconic acid, preferably calcium carbonate.